EcoFeline
by Dappledvine
Summary: The siniter Blight is back and has turned Linka Wheeler Gi Kwame Ma-ti and my oc Aia in to cats and out them in the warriors world.


I don't own any thing if I did Firestar would be dead and Captain plant still on the air.

* * *

Chapter 1: We're what?

* * *

"Hurry Up, Wheeler." Linka yelled over her shoulder as she ran to the Geo-Cruiser. "Hey, a guy can only run so fast." He shouted back. Linka reached the Geo-Cruiser and climbed in Gi and Kwame where already there. Kwame was in the pilot seat, and Gi was in the copilot seat. Linka sat in the seat behind Gi. "So what exactly is the emergency? Gaia didn't really tell us much." Linka asked the Asian girl. "Something about eliminating recycling plants." Gi answered.

Wheeler came huffing up to the Geo-Cruiser. "Thanks for leaving me, Babe." He said dryly to the Russian blond. "Your welcome, Yankee" Linka replied looking slightly smug. He took a seat parallel to Linka. "Where's Ma-Ti?" Asked the Irish voice of Aia. She had her head poking through the Geo-Cruiser's door. "I don't know, but he better hurry we must leave soon." Kwame said. Aia nodded and got in and sat behind Linka. "Wait! I'm coming!" The voice of the Heart Planeteer came from outside the Cruiser.

Ma-Ti got in the Cruiser and sat in the last seat. "Let's get going." Kwame said turning the Geo-Cruiser on. The large plane-like machine lurched and took off. "What took you so long Ma-Ti?" Aia asked, looking across the ail it hem. "Oh Suchi wouldn't stay on Hope Island." Ma-Ti Said. Aia smiled a little and looked out her window. "How long should it take?" Wheeler asked. "Bout an hour." Kwame said. The Pyro Planeteer looked unhappy but didn't complain.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Blight's lab…. "This is our best plan yet MAL baby" Blight said still tinkering with the ray. "Yes Doctor this will surly, get those Plant-punks out of our Gigabits." The supercomputer said. "Got that right" The deranged doctor said. Blight stopped tinkering with the machine. "Now let's just sit back and wait for the Nature-Nerds" She said and walked in to the back part of the lab and waited for the Planeteers.

* * *

"Land there Kwame" Gi said pointing at an outcropping of rocks to hide the Cruiser. "Ok Gi" The Earth Planeteer said. After landing the Planeteers got out. "So where is Blight's lab?" Aia asked. "Hello Plant-pains." The dark voice came from above them. The Planeteers looked to see Blight standing on the rocks. Blight glowered down at them. She pulled a small ray gun from the pouch on her belt and, pointed it at the Planteers. The pulled the trigger and all went dark for the Planteers.

Gi blinked open her eyes, her vision blurry, and her head throbbed. Once her vision cleared she looked around. She was in a large stone gray brick room. It smelled of strong chemicals. Next to her where the other Planteers still knocked out. The mettle door directly in frunt of the group opened and, Blight walked in pushing a large ray.

The sound of the squeaking wheels woke the others. Blight smiled evilly holding out her right hand. In he hand where the 6 rings. "Our rings!" Wheeler shouted. "That's right firebug. You can't summon your precious Captain Planet. But where your going I doubt you'd be able to anyway" The mad scientist said. "What do you mean?" Linka inquired angrily. "You'll find out." Blight switched a lever on the ray and a bright light blue beam engulfed the Planteers.

Linka heard voices she didn't know. Her eyes where closed, and she felt to week to open them. This was the second time to day she was knocked out. She listened to the voices hoping to find out where she was.

"Who are they?"

"How should I know, you know all the kittypets, Firestar."

"Don't start a fight Blackstar."

"Don't tell me what to do Onestar."

"Clam down all of you!"

"Mistystar is right we need to clam down."

"Shut your muzzle Firestar"

Linka didn't understand any of what they where saying._ Firestar, kittypets, Blackstar, Onestar, Mistystar. _She forced open her eyes she was in a forest. "Shush, she's wakening up." One of the voices said. She lifted her head but something pushed it down. "Let me up!" Linka said angrily. "First explain why you're here." The voice said and something sharp picked the skin on her check. "Let the poor She-cat up" Said the kinder and only feminine, voice.

She-CAT? The thing on her cheek lifted and Linka scrambled to her feet. She looked at the sources of the voices one was a ginger tom the others where a blue-gray she cat, a white tom with black paws, and a brown tabby tom. She looked over her shoulder and saw a light golden fur. Linka gasped and blinked a few times. "Bozhe moi! I'm a cat!" Linka nearly shouted. "Bozhe moi? What's that mean?" Asked the blue grey cat. "Never mind what it means. Who are you and what are you doing here" The white tom hissed. Linka glared at the tom. "I'm Linka." She said. "Linka? Defiantly a kittypet." The tom mewed. "What's a kittypet?" Linka dared to ask. "What you are. You reek of twolegs." The tabby growled.

"What are twolegs?" Linka asked even more confused. "Big things that walk on there hind legs and only have fur on their heads." The ginger tom mewed. "Oh humans that's what a twoleg is and a kittypet must be a housecat!" Linka said finally under standing. The cats now looked confused. The bushes on the side of the small clearing rustled and a dark ginger tom with sky blue eyes walked out flanked by a dark tabby tom, a grey she-cat, a black tom, and a dark ginger-brown tom. "All right who are they and who are you?" The ginger tom with sky blue eyes hissed in Wheeler's voice.

"Wheeler!" Linka shouted and ran over to hem "You're a cat too." Wheeler looked at the pale golden she-cat who had spoke in Linka's voice. "Ya, Linka." He said. "So he's name is Wheeler" The blue grey she cat said "I'm Mistystar." The white tom spoke next "I'm Blackstar" The fiery ginger tom nodded "I'm Firestar." The tabby spoke last, "I'm Onestar." The wind and fire Planteers nodded. "And these are our deputies Brambleclaw, Ashfoot, Reedwhisker, and Rowanclaw." Firestar said.

"Where are the others?" Wheeler asked. "The others aren't awake yet only the tortoiseshell she-cat with eyes as green as plants." The cat called Brambleclaw said. "Aia!" Wheeler and Linka said at the same time. The grey she cat Ashfoot lead them to a larger clearing filled with cats talking in small groups. She lead them to where a group of younger cats where crowed around a tortoiseshell she-cat. "Here now stay here" Ashfoot hissed before walking off.

Linka walked over to the tortoiseshell. "Aia is that you" She asked. "Linka?" The she-cat said her voice full of confusion. Linka nodded. "We're cats" Aia said confused. "Guess this what Blight meant" The voice of Kwame came from be hide them. The trio turned to see a Dark Brown tom and a Dark blue she-cat. "Yes it must" The she-cat said in Gi's voice. "Kwame? Gi?" The plant, wind, and pyro Planteers gasped. The two nodded. "Now all that's missing is Ma-Ti" Wheeler said.

"Let me go" Hissed the voice of Ma-Ti. The group turned to see a small black tom being pulled by the scruff of his neck over to the group by Blackstar. "Ma-Ti" The group said. The small tom winched free of Blackstar's grip and raced over to the Planteers. "Aia, Linka, Wheeler, Gi, Kwame." He gasped. "Yes" Aia said.

"Let all cats lesion the gathering has continued." Firestar called from the branches of a tree in the citer of the clearing. All the cats stopped talking and looked at the leaders. "As you all know we have found non-clan cats on the island." Blackstar said. "They are going to stay with Thunderclan." Firestar said. "Any thing else?" The other leaders shook there heads. Mistystar lead a group of cats away and Onestar another. Blackstar lead another group with a curt nod to Firestar. All the other cats crowed around the Planteers.

* * *

Please review this chapter.


End file.
